Tomorrow is the last time
by Silver Spires
Summary: Fict ini terinspirasi dari ending 36 "Tomorrow is the last time". Ini versi aku, jadi maaf saja klo sedikit gak nyambung .


Fict By "Silver Spires"

Disclamer Aoyama Gosho

Shinichi Kudo x Shiho Miyano

Romance x Hurt/comfort

Summer : Fict ini terinspirasi dari ending 36 "Tomorrow is the last time". Ini versi aku, jadi maaf saja klo sedikit gak nyambung . ^_^

Warning : Typo berserakan, majas berantakan, no sense, and many other! Cuma berusaha mempersembahkan sebuah karya anak bangsa. :D

Read n Review, please!

.

.

.

.

.

**"Tomorrow is the last time"**

Shiho duduk menunduk dalam keheningan malam. Suasana kamar yang hanya di terangi cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar menyibakkan sedikit kegelapan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sendu. Sisa air mata terlihat disisi manik indah itu. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya dalam dekapan malam. Membuka topeng ketegarannya, menampakkan sisi lemah dan rapuh dari dirinya. Perlahan air mata kembali mengalir di pipi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yusaku dari seberang telpon.

"Masih sama ayah. Belum ada perubahan." Balas Shinichi yang berada disalah satu kamar rawat rumah sakit Beika.

"Lalu apa kata dokter?"

"Ya, menurut diagnosa kanker yang menyerang Ran sudah merusak saraf disekitar jantung. Kalau sampai akhir bulan tidak ada yang mendonorkan jantung maka nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Shinichi. Tatapannya terlihat sendu, gurat kekhawatiran dan kelelahan tersirat diwajahnya.

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga Ran bisa sembuh secepatnya."

"Ya!" Balas Shinichi pelan.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada ayah Ran."

"Ya!" Ucapnya singkat lalu menutup telpon.

Ia kembali menghela nafas berat yang entah sudah puluhan kali ia lakukan. Matanya lalu menatap nanar gadis yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya terasa pedih menyayat begitu melihat Ran yang terbaring lemas dengan selang oksigen dan alat bantu lain yang terpasang di tubuh gadis itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia disini dan tak ada tanda-tanda kesadarannya.

Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Sekilas Shinichi menoleh lalu mendapati profesor Agasa dan Shiho yang berada di luar.

"Bagaiman keadaan Ran?" Tanya profesor sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tetap begitu. Tak ada perubahan." Ucap Shinichi lemas. Shiho lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkusan diatas meja.

"Dan keadaanmu?" Tanya Shiho. Shinichi menatap Shiho bingung.

"Kau terlihat pucat dan berantakan. Kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga. Kau tak ingin kan Ran mendapatimu kacau seperti ini ketika ia sadar." Ucap Shiho sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ini, makanlah!" Shiho menyodorkan sebuah makanan. Perlahan Shinichi menerimanya.

"Iya Shin. Sudah 2 minggu kau tak masuk sekolah karena merawatnya. Kepala sekolah mencarimu apalagi menjelang ujian akhir. Kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatan agar semua tidak berantakan." Tambah profesor. Shinichi hanya mendengarkan sementara ia sibuk melahap makanannya. Semalam ia tidak sempat makan malam karena khawatir. Pikiran membebaninya.

Shiho tersenyum melihat Shinichi yang begitu lahap memakan makanannya. Ia lalu mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk pria itu dan berjalan mendekati Ran yang terbaring. Pandangannya sendu.

"Apa Kogoro dan Eri belum datang?" Tanya profesor.

"Belum. Tadi tante Eri menelponku, katanya masih ada yang harus ia selesaikan di pengadilan sementara paman Kogoro akan kesini setelah menjemput tante Eri." Ucap Shinichi sambil menyelesaikan makannya.

"Lalu apa kata dokter tentangnya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Katanya, kanker itu sudah menjalar menyerang jantung. Kalau tidak mendapatkan donor jantung sampai akhir bulan maka nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi." Ucap Shinichi. Tubuh Shiho menegang mendengarnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Terlintas wajah Akemi yang terkapar tak berdaya setelah Gin menembuskan salah satu pelurunya di tubuh kakaknya itu.

'Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku.' Batinnya.

Shiho lalu berjalan kearah Shinichi yang duduk di sofa, ia mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shiho. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Shinichi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shiho.

"Iya. Terima kasih. Kau selalu membuatku tenang." Ucapnya, sesaat sebelum ia terlelap.

.

.

.

"Ran, sadarlah nak! Ibu menyayangimu. Hiks.."

'Ng? Suara tante Eri?'

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka menampakkan langit-langit kamar rawat Ran. Ia memastikan keadaannya.

'Ng? Sejak kapan aku tertidur di sofa sambil memakai selimut dan bantal?'

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati kedua orang tua Ran di sisi bangsal. Ibu Ran juga masih sama, sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Eh? Paman Kogoro dan tante Eri?"

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun ya?" Ucap Kogoro melihat Shinichi yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Loh? Profesor dan Shiho kemana?" Tanyanya begitu menyadari kedua orang yang tadi menemaninya tak ada.

"Oh, profesor sudah pulang dari tadi. Sementara gadis itu baru saja keluar, katanya ada yang ingin ia beli di minimarket." Jelas Kogoro.

"Oh."

.

Tok Tok

"Siapa?"

"Saya, dokter. Shiho Miyano."

"Oh, silahkan masuk nona Miyano." Ucap dokter Watson, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Shiho lalu masuk keruangan itu. Sama seperti 1 minggu lalu tetap rapi dan nyaman. Dokter Watson pun juga tetap ramah padanya.

"Apakah nona Miyano datang kemari untuk membahas pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang itu?"

"Bukan dokter, tapi saya ingin membatalkan operasi itu." Ucap Shiho tenang.

"Apa?! Memangnya ada apa, nona? Bukankah itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anda? Kalau seperti ini leukimia yang anda derita bisa merengut anda?" Ujar dokter kelahiran Inggris itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak butuh itu lagi dokter, tapi aku ingin meminta satu permohonan padamu. Tolong kabulkan!"

.

Shiho berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Ran. Pandangannya tertuju pada keramik lantai rumah sakti itu. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan yang seakan membebani tubuhnya. Sejenak ia berhenti didepan pintu kamar itu, ia seakan ragu untuk masuk.

Cklek!

"Eh?"

"Loh? Shiho? Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Shinichi yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Shiho tak menjawab, ia menatap Shinichi yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey? Shiho?" Tanya Shinichi lagi yang menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Eh, ya!"

"Kau ini, ke mini market saja lama sekali sih? Aku sampai khawatir dan ingin mencarimu." Ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan dokter Watson di jalan. Aku malah keasyikan ngobrol dengannya." Balas Shiho dengan ceria.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Pucat sekali? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Shinichi khawatir.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Sahut Shiho lalu berjalan masuk. Ia meletakkan sebuah kantongan di meja kamar.

"Paman Kogoro, aku membelikan beberapa kopi kaleng untuk anda dan jus buah untuk tante Eri, juga beberapa cake sekedar cemilan." Ucap Shiho.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak." Balas Kogoro.

"Kami jadi merepotkan." Lanjut Eri.

"Sama sekali tidak, tante. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit Shiho. Shinichi hanya terdiam. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Shiho.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kudo. Mungkin aku memang butuh istirahat."

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar. Lagi pula sudah ada paman Kogoro dan tante Eri yang menjaga Ran." Tawar Shinichi. Shiho hanya memalingkan pandangan pada kedua orangtua Ran yang dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Baiklah!"

.

Shinichi melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan menembus jalan yang padat kendaraan itu. Matanya fokus pada jalan didepan. Ia lalu melirik Shiho disampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan berkeringat begitu?" Tanya Shinichi khawatir begitu melihat Shiho yang seakan menahan sakit.

"Ti,tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Shinichi lalu menambah laju mobilnya.

"Kudo, besok hari minggu. Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi sambil matanya tetap fokus kedepan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Tropical land, bisa kan?"

"Hah? Bisa sih, hanya saja dalam keadaan seperti ini kau pasti faham perasaanku kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku mohon temani aku besok. Satu hari saja, kumohon!"

"Kau ini, kenapa sih? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Shinichi.

"Kumohon!" Pinta Shiho lagi sambil memegang tangan Shinichi, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang dalam. Tentu saja ia tak kuat melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja!"

"Iya, kali ini saja. Setelahnya tak akan lagi."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, selamanya!"

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Shinichi yang bersiap untuk tidur menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh.

"Padahal sudah masuk musim semi, tapi angin malam masih juga menggigit." Ucapnya sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan sempurna melalui kaca jendela. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Shiho. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu menjadi lebih hangat. Ia terlihat begitu ramah dan ceria siang tadi, padahal setaunya ia gadis yang sedikit dingin dan kurang ramah pada orang disekitarnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Dia memang gadis aneh." Ucap Shinichi, tapi sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibirnya.

.

Shinichi sedikit merapikan jaket yang dikenakannya. Di dalamnya ia memakai kaos pemberian Shiho serta celana panjang hitam. Ia lalu berjalan keluar sementara Shiho sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Shinichi.

"Tak apa." Balas Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, kau ini. Kalau kau tersenyum begitu aku jadi tak bisa marah padamu. Padahal Ran sedang sakit kau malah minta yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan kearah mobil. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Shiho.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Shiho sambil masuk kedalam.

Mobil Shinichi melaju menuju Tropical Land. Moodnya betul-betul buruk. Sepanjang perjalan ia menekuk wajahnya.

"Hey, bergembiralah Kudo. Kau juga harus refreshing sedikit. Kalau kau begitu terus kau bisa stres memikirkannya. Lagi pula tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, aku yakin ia akan tertolong."

"Bicaramu seperti kau tau cara menyelamatkannya saja! Aku akan tenang setelah tau bahwa Ran mendapatkan donor jantung. Kalau seperti ini pikiranku tentu kacau." Ucap Shinichi. Shiho terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

.

"Waahh.. Cantik sekali!" Ujar Shiho begitu mereka memasuki sebuah toko pernak pernik di Tropical land.

"Kudo, kemarilah! Coba lihat ini." Shiho menarik Shinichi mendekatinya.

"Coba ini, bagus sekali. Cocok!" Ia memakaikan sebuah topi di kepala Shinichi. Shinichi hanya diam, ia masih menekuk wajahnya, kesal.

"Aku beli ini untukmu ya?"

"Terserah!" Ucap Shinichi sambil berlalu. Shiho terdiam. Nampak gurat kesedihan diwajahnya.

'Maafkan aku Kudo. Aku hanya minta hari ini sebagai hadiah terakhir bagiku.' Batin Shiho. Ia menatap topi ditangannya.

Shinichi berjalan menyusuri Tropical land dengan hati kesal.

"Kudo! Tunggu!" Teriak Shiho dari belakang. Ia berlari mengejar Shinichi yang meninggalkannya. Sekilas Shinichi meliriknya lalu kembali berpaling.

"Kudo! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Shiho lagi. Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kudo, kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Shiho begitu ia didekat Shinichi.

"Ayolah, ini sudah sore. Kita pulang saja. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Ran."

"Kau sudah janji kan akan menemaniku hari ini. Kumohon, hanya kali ini saja!" Ujar Shiho.

"Tapi .." Shinichi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat mata Shiho yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hufh! Baiklah, hanya sampai matahari tenggelam. Setelah itu kita pulang!" Tegas Shinichi.

"Aku janji!" Sahut Shiho sambil mengangkat 2 jarinya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke sebuah toko untuk membeli ice cream. Kemudian naik komedi putar lalu berfoto bersama. Perlahan Shinichi mulai menikmati perjalanan mereka.

"Baiklah. Hari sudah sore, sesuai dengan janjiku kita akan pulang, tapi ada satu lagi permintaanku." Ucap Shiho kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari senja di bukit pinggir pantai yang ada pohon sakuranya, bisa kan?" Pinta Shiho.

"Ah, permintaanmu menyebalkan!"

"Kumohon!"

"Baiklah, lagi pula tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini. Yasudah, ayo!" Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho memasuki mobilnya lalu segera melesat ketujuan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Shinichi memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari bukit itu. Ia lalu keluar begitu melihat Shiho yang berjalan mendekati pohon sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Sangat indah." Bisik Shiho.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ini." Lanjutnya. Bulir air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Ekh? Ada apa? Kau menangis?" Tanya Shinichi panik.

"Ah, hanya terkesan." Ucap Shiho sambil menyeka air matanya. Shinichi lalu ikut duduk disamping Shiho, menatap langit jingga yang memukau.

"Aku berharap bisa menikmatinya lebih lama."

"Tentu kau bisa." Sahut Shinichi. Shiho menatapnya bingung.

"Dulu, aku juga sering menatap matahari senja seperti ini dan ingin menikmatinya lebih lama. Tapi kita tak bisa menahan laju waktu, semua akan berakhir pada waktunya." Ucap Shinichi sambil menerawang jauh. Shiho menatapnya dengan sedih, air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras bahkan ia sendiripun tak mampu menahannya.

"Ekh? Kau kenapa?" Shinichi kembali panik, tiba-tiba Shiho memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Shiho?" Lirihnya. Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar deru tangis. Shinichi lalu membalas pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan perasaannya dalam tangis.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

"Shiho, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya profesor dari luar kamar.

"Ng, belum. Tunggu sebentar!" Balas Shiho. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ada apa, profesor?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Beberapa hari ini kau begitu pucat dan terus saja mengeluarkan darah dari hidungmu. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya profesor.

"Ti,tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan!"

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau begitu segeralah beristirahat."

"Iya profesor." Ucap Shiho pelan. Profesor Agasa lalu beranjak. Tiba-tiba Shiho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya profesor heran.

"A,aku merindukanmu, profesor." Lirih Shiho. Profesor Agasa lalu berbalik. Perlahan ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Shiho.

"Jangan menangis, kau tak pernah sendiri. Jangan pernah menyimpan kesedihanmu. Kami adalah keluargamu yang akan tetap menyayangimu." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Shiho hanya mengangguk.

"Profesor ..."

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Shinichi tertidur dengan lelap di kamarnya.

'Eh, dimana ini?' Tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Ia berada di sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, baunya sangat wangi. Dan ketika ia berbalik..

'Shiho?' Sahutnya tak percaya. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

'Kau cantik sekali, dan wangi.' Ucapnya. Shiho hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan mundur.

'Kau mau kemana?' Shinichi meraih tangannya. Shiho lalu menatap pria itu, perlahan ia berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat hingga Shiho menempelkan ciumannya di bibir Shinichi sekilas, lalu berbisik.

'Aku mencintaimu.' Ia kemudian berjalan mundur sambil tetap menatap Shinichi dan tersenyum.

'Kau mau kemana, Shiho?' Tanyanya. Tapi ketika ia ingin mengejar tiba-tiba kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

'Shiho!' Panggilnya, tapi sosok wanita itu semakin pudar dan jauh.

'Shiho!'

"Shiho!" Shinichi tersentak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengujur di pelipisnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Bisiknya. Matanya lalu menangkap beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya, foto dirinya bersama Shiho saat di Tropical land. Ia mengambil salah satunya yang memperlihatkan gambar diri Shiho yang begitu ceria.

"Ada ap denganmu, Shiho?" Tanyanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat indikator handphonenya berkedip. Ia lalu meraihnya.

"Ng, sebuah pesan masuk dari tante Eri. Apa?! Ran sudah mendapatkan donor jantung. Syukurlah Tuhan!" Jeritnya begitu membaca isi pesan itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku kirim pesan ini pada Shiho. Ia pasti senang mendengar berita gembira ini." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor Shiho.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Shinichi berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sudah 2 minggu lebih ia tak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena guru tak mengizinkannya, hanya saja ia harus ikut ujian akhir untuk kelulusan.

Baru saja ia masuk kelas semua murid memandangnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia berjalan lurus menuju tempatnya.

"Hey, Kudo! Bagaimana keadaan Ran?" Tanya Sonoko yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan donor jantung, mungkin hari ini dia akan menjalani operasi."

"Semoga dia selamat." Lirih Eisuke.

"Ya. Kita harus mendoakannya." Tambah Sonoko.

.

Kogoro dan Eri duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu operasi. Tak henti-hentinya mereka berdo'a demi keselamatan putri mereka.

"Ng, apa Ran sudah menjalani operasi?"

"Eh, profesor? I,iya!" Ucap Eri.

"Mana Shiho? Biasanya dia selalu ikut?" Tanya Kogoro.

"Dia juga ada dirumah sakit ini dan akan menjalani operasi." Ucap profesor Agasa pelan.

"Memangnya Shiho sakit apa?" Tanya Eri khawatir.

"Leukimia akut. Pagi ini juga rencananya dia akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang."

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Perasaan dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga baru diberitahu semalam. Padahal aku selalu bersamanya tapi sama sekali tidak menyadari kesakitannya." Ucap profesor lirih. Bulir air mata nampak di sisi matanya yang tua.

"Bersabarlah profesor, kita berdo'a bersama semoga ia dan Ran berhasil melewati operasinya." Ucap Eri memberi harapan. Profesor Agasa hanya mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Shinichi datang ditemani Sonoko dan Sera.

"Tante Eri, bagaimana keadaan Ran?" Tanya Sonoko khawatir.

"Ya, operasi sudah berjalan 2 jam tapi belum ada kabar."

"Loh, profesor juga ada. Mana Shiho?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Dia juga sedang menjalani operasi."

"Ha? Memangnya Shiho sakit apa?" Sera membuka suara.

"Leukimia akut. Ia sedang menjalani operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang."

"Apa?!" Jerit Shinichi.

'Ada yang aneh. Dokter Watson satu-satunya dokter ahli dalam dan bedah. Apa iya dia melakukan 2 operasi sekaligus?'

'Atau jangan-jangan?' Batin Shinichi. Ia lalu ingin berlari ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Semua berhambur menghampiri dokter Watson.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Eri penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ran berhasil melewati masa kritis. Selamat!" Ucap dokter Watson. Semua bernafas lega dan mengucap syukur yang dalam. Tiba-tiba Shinichi mendekatinya.

"Dokter, saya ingin bicara sebentar!" Ucapnya.

"Oh, kau Shinichi Kudo kan? Kebetulan, aku dititipi ini untukmu." Ucap profesor Watson sambil memberikan sebuah map.

"Dari Shiho Miyano." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" Jerit semuanya.

Shinichi bergegas membukanya. Isinya beberapa laporan tentang penyakitnya, surat rujukan dan lainnya. Tiba-tiba nafas Shinichi seakan terhenti begitu melihat satu lembar surat tentang pernyataan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya pada Ran Mouri.

"A,apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, itu surat pernyataan. Sebenarnya nona Miyano tidak ingin surat ini diperlihatkan, hanya saja kami dari pihak rumah sakit tak bisa terus menerus menyembunyika keterangan tentangnya. Kuharap kalian mengerti."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Jerit Shinichi.

"Beberapa hari lalu ia datang padaku untuk membatalkan operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakangnya tapi sebagai gantinya ia memohon dengan sangat untuk mendonorkan jantungnya pada nona Mouri." Jelas dokter Watson. Shinichi tertunduk, tangannya meremas surat pernyataan itu.

"Dasar wanita bodoh! Apa yang ada dipikirannya!" Teriak Shinichi sambil berusaha menerobos masuk ke ruangan operasi tapi ditahan oleh beberapa perawat. Sonoko tak bisa menahan air matanya, sementara Sera hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Shinichi seperti ini.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Shin! Akulah yang pantas menerimanya." Ucap profesor pelan. Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Jadi profesor tau?" Tanya Shinichi. Profesor Agasa hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya? Bukankah kau sangat menyayanginya seperti putrimu sendiri?"

"Sudah kulakukan, Shin! Sudah kulakukan! Tapi dia tetap teguh dengan keinginannya. Aku memohon padanya, bahkan aku berkeliling rumah sakit demi mencari pendonor untuk Ran selain Shiho tapi tidak kutemukan. Sampai akhirnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Ucap profesor sambil terisak.

"Dan, dia menitipkan ini untukmu.." Profesor lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam saku bajunya kemudian memberikannya pada Shinichi. Segera ia membukanya.

**Untuk**

**Shinichi Kudo**

**Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa atas keputusanku ini. Jangan menganggapku mati. Aku tak akan mati dengan mudah, itu janjiku padamu kan?**

**Kalaupun Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali aku akan memilih untuk dicintai olehmu. Aku ingin kau tau satu keinginan dihatiku yang sampai detik ini masih kusimpan dengan murni. Yaitu perasaanku padamu yang mungkin hanya bisa kubawa bersama mimpi, kekal dalam kedamaian.**

**Ingatlah kau yang selalu mengajarkan ketegaran padaku. Begini aku akan lebih tenang melihatmu, menatap Matahari senja yang tak akan pudar. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Shiho Miyano**

Sonoko menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitu membaca surat itu.

"Begitu ya! Jadi Shiho mencintai Kudo. Tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Lirih Sera.

"Tidak! Aku hanya tak bisa memilih." Ucap Shinichi pelan. Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

.

.

.

"Ran, bagaiman ujiannya?" Tanya Sonoko begitu Ran keluar dari kelas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan ujian susulannya.

"Cukup sulit, tapi aku bisa."

"Selamat ya!" Ucap Eisuke.

"Iya!" Sahut Ran. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang dari tadi memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore!" Ajak Ran. Shinichi hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit jingga.

'Benar, kau tak mati. Selama jantung Ran masih berdetak kau tetap hidup.' Batinnya.

"Shinichi, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tegur Ran.

"Iya!" Ucapnya lalu masuk ke mobil.

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.'

**THE END**

**Akhirnyaaaa...**

**Setelah galau berkepanjangan akhirnya fict ini kelar juga. \(^o^)/**

**Gomen, klo banyak kurangnya, soalnya fict ini kejar tayang(?).**

**Hoho..**

**Review please..**


End file.
